


Definitely a Date

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coworkers - Freeform, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, Pining zari, cute girls being cute girls, meet cute, the struggles of lesbianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Zari's been crushing on her coworker since she first got her job. They finally go on a date. At least, she thinks.





	Definitely a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters but hopefully it turned out okay.

Zari was loading glasses into the dishwasher when she heard a voice from beside her.

"Have we met before?"

Zari startled and glanced up only to find the server she had been crushing on since she first started working at the restaurant a few months ago. With so many employees they'd never actually spoken, but Zari knew the woman's name was Amaya.

"Uh, I don't think so," Zari replied slowly, closing the dishwasher then hitting start. She turned to fully face Amaya.

"My name's Amaya. I've worked here for a long time," Amaya said with the sweetest smile Zari had ever seen.

"Zari," she replied, reaching out to shake Amaya's hand. Amaya's hand was soft and warm, making Zari self conscious of her own freezing hands. Amaya just continued to smile though.

"You have some mascara on your cheek," Amaya told her, gesturing to her own face to show Zari where the smear was.

Zari embarrassedly scrubbed under her eye. She wasn't even wearing make up today, it must have been left over from yesterday. But of course it happened to smear around the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. 

"Just a little more," Amaya said, staring intently at Zari's face.

"Here," Amaya said, reaching out when Zari failed to get the rest of the make up off.

Zari's breathing slowed as the woman rubbed softly at her face, but Amaya seemed unfazed by their closeness.

"Perfect," Amaya pulled back, still smiling that beautiful smile of her's.

"Uh, thanks."

"Amaya, your food is ready!" one of the chef's called from across the kitchen.

Zari let out a sigh of relief as soon as the woman was out of her sight. As far as first impressions go it definitely could have been worse. Zari took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, then exited the kitchen to check on her tables.

Zari couldn't get Amaya out of her head for the rest of the shift, but avoided her for fear of making a fool of herself.

After clocking out, Zari went down to the basement to get her jacket and keys. Amaya was already down there, pulling on her own jacket as she talked to one of the other servers, Sara.

Zari gave them a small smile then ducked her head as she walked over to her locker to collect her things.

"Good luck with the rest of your shift," Amaya said to Sara, then began to head upstairs at the same time as Zari.

"Where are you parked?" Amaya asked her as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"I'm at the parking garage on ninth street."

"Me too!" Amaya said, seeming genuinely happy about it. 

Amaya continued to make conversation as they waited to cross the street, and Zari tried not to be too awkward.

When they made it to the parking garage, Amaya paused by Zari's car.

"Do you work tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, tomorrow's my day off."

"Well my shift ends at five if you want to hang in the evening. We could get dinner or coffee or something," Amaya said, and for once she didn't seem completely confident.

"Yeah, sounds good," Zari replied in what she hoped was a calm voice as she internally freaked out. Was this a date? Were they just friends? Did Amaya do this with all her coworkers?

"Cool. We should exchange numbers."

Zari fumbled for her phone and handed it over, nervously tapping her fingers as she waited for Amaya to enter her number.

"Text me so I have yours."

Zari sent a "hey" and Amaya smiled as she received it, holding her phone for Zari to see it too.

"Perfect! I'll text you when I get home to figure out where we want to go. Does six o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah, that works."

"Great! It's a date."

Zari stood there, stunned, as Amaya made the trek over to her own car.

Zari physically shook her head to clear her thoughts, then got into her own car.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Was this just one of those weird straight girl things or was Amaya really into her? Fuck.

When Zari made it back to her apartment and checked her phone there was a text waiting for her.

Dinner at The Cheesecake Factory? My treat xoxo  
Amaya sent at 4:32 pm

Is that place fancy? What should I wear?  
Zari sent at 4:54 pm

You'll look good in anything, darling.  
Amaya sent at 4:55 pm

Okay, that was definitely flirting. Right?

But we can dress up if you want??  
Amaya sent at 4:56 pm

Yeah sounds good.  
Zari sent at 4:56 pm

Dress up? Why the hell did she agree to that? Zari decides she'll go shopping tomorrow and find something to wear. As she stresses out about dinner, Amaya continues texting her.

The subject shifts but the smile on Zari's face never leaves. They text long into the night and Amaya eventually bids her goodnight.

I should turn in now but it's been lovely talking to you!! Can't wait until tomorrow. Sleep well, sweetheart   
Amaya sent at 1:03 am

Zari plugs her phone in and turns off the lamp, laying back into her pillows with a deep sigh. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, excited for dinner the next day.

***

Amaya says she'll pick Zari up from her apartment at six, and Zari has been ready since 4:45. She keeps glancing in the mirror, making sure her lipstick hasn't smudged and adjusting her red dress. She paces in front of the window, waiting for Amaya's arrival. 

Amaya pulls up right on time, and Zari is already halfway out the door.

"You look beautiful," Amaya says, looking Zari up and down then pulling her into a small hug, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Uh, thanks. So do you."

Amaya looks amazing. She's wearing a light blue dress and silver heels. This is the first time Zari has seen Amaya with her hair down, and she looks amazing.

They spend the ride to the restaurant making small talk, soft music sounding through the speakers.

Amaya has made a reservation and they're seated immediately. Amaya pulls out the chair for Zari before taking her own seat.

Amaya orders a quesadilla with a water and Zari opts for the same, trusting the other woman's judgement.

"So," Amaya says as they wait for their food, "think we should figure out dessert right now?"

"Please," Zari says, scanning the dessert menu. There's a whole page of different cheesecakes, each with a detailed description.

Zari excitedly reads some aloud, bouncing from one dessert to another.

"Ooh, no. I know. We should get the Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake," Zari finally decides, glancing up to find Amaya watching her fondly.

"Whatever your heart desires, love."

Zari blushes and glance back down at the menu.

"I want to try them all eventually."

"Guess we'll have to come back some time," Amaya says.

Their food arrives and Zari moans as she bites into her quesadilla, the cheese warm and gooey. 

Amaya eats her food much more slowly than Zari, sipping at her water and making conversation.  
Her lips are wrapped around the straw in a frankly sinful way, and Zari tries to focus on her food instead.

The dessert ends up being just as good as the meal, and Zari walks out of the restaurant with a full but happy stomach. Her smile only grows when Amaya holds her hand.

They make it back to Zari's apartment and Amaya walks her to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight," Amaya says.

"Me too."

Amaya leans in and presses her lips against Zari's in a soft kiss. She pulls back with a smile.

"Text me," Amaya calls out as she walks down the steps to head back to her car.

"I will," Zari replies, touching her mouth. Her lips are still tingling and she smiles.

This was definitely a date.

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene is based on an actual experience I had. I mean, I hadn't been crushing on the server (I didn't even recognize her) but she touched my face and I was like "shit I'm gay"


End file.
